When Leo Comes Back
by Alloutofgoddesses
Summary: What happens after Leo and Calypso leave Oygia? Where do they go?
**When Leo Comes Back**

 **Chapter 1: Nico has a dream**

 **Nico**

It had been about two years since the war the Gaea. Jason was almost done with the shrines. Percy and Annabeth were in college, and their first year was coming to a close. Nico di Angelo, for the first time in his life, was excited for summer. The chance to see friends and catch up with the people he hadn't seen in a while. The thought of having friends still shocked him. Sometimes they had to reassure him that they were his friends because they liked him, not out of pity.

He was sitting on his bed in the Hades cabin, almost tired enough to sleep. While Nico had gotten better, he still had troubles sleeping. Nightmares plaqued him often. Sometimes it was his father asking him for favours. Rarely, nothing at all. No memories of Tartarus, no summonings from Hades, no random messages from Clovis, nothing. Those were the nights Nico cherished the most.

Tonight was _not_ one of those nights. As he drifted asleep, a glittering blue sea came into focus beneath him. In the distance, a small island gleamed. Nico was utterly confused when he saw Festus the dragon flying through the air in front of him. On the dragons back sat two figures. One was Leo Valdez. His elfish features, his curly brown hair. His clothes were tattered. He had smoot marks everywhere. Behind Leo, holding on to his waist, was a girl. Long caramel hair, almond shaped brown eyes. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. The girl looked timeless, an ageless beauty. A goddess.

Nico woke up to the sound of knocking.

"Hang on a sec." he called to the door. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. He was surprised to open it to the sight of Grover Underwood. "Uh, hi, Grover. What do you need at eight in the morning?"

"Good morning. Nico. I was wondering if you'd help me with goat-sitting Chuck." the satyr stated.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Well, Coach Hedge asked me to since Clarisse is out of town and he really wanted to take Mellie to Central Park and –"

"No, Grover. I mean why are you asking me to help you goat-sit? I'm terrible with kids! And satyr toddlers."

Grover bleated. "Yeah right! Chuck loves you! He stops crying when he sees you, he visits your table practically everyday, and one of his first words was your name!"

"Okay, I suppose." Nico said as he slipped on a pair of shoes. "As long as you'll listen to the dream I had last night."

As they walked, Nico told Grover about the dream. After he was done, Grover looked at him for a while before speaking up.

"I don't know what to say Nico. Do you think it's possible Leo is alive?" Grover questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe. I felt him die though. I know I did." Nico replied.

"We should talk to Chiron about it. Should I ask him to set up a meeting?"

"Could you? I won't see him today. Hey, how long will this thing last?"

"Only two hours."

When they entered the Hedge's cave, they were greeted with the word "DDIIEEE!" in a small voice. Chuck came barreling down the small hallway, ramming straight in Nico's legs.

"Told you he liked you." Grover whispered as Coach Hedge and Mellie left.

Chuck periodicly rammed into Nico's and Grover's legs. They took him to the strawberry fields so Grover could check up on some vines that seemed to be wilting.

"N-NICO!" Chuck screamed. "DIE!" Then the two-year old satyr head-butted Nico's shin.

Thankfully, the two hours ended quickly and Nico's bruise-covered legs carried him over to his table and he sat down. He enjoyed a pretty quiet lunch. Grover came over to tell him that a meeting was set up for ten minutes after lunch. Chuck barrled over, only to be taken away by his mother, who just smiled apologetically as she (quite literally) whisked Chuck away.

Nico finished his lunch a little bit earlier than everyone else, so he got up and headed towards the Big House. As he was making his way up the stairs, Will Solace was coming out of the door.

"Hey Nico! I saw you goat-sitting Chuck? Do you need me to check out your legs?" Will asked.

"Nah. I suffered worse. This is nothing." Nico replied.

Will's gaze shifted to Nico's arms, where long scars covred his upper arms, reminders of his battle with Lyacon.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you later, Death Boy." Will bounded off, and Nico went to the game room to wait for the others.


End file.
